My Life is Random
by Who really Knows
Summary: Shikamaru's life seemed like it was drawn right out of a hat, that's because it was. THIS IS MY RANDOM CHALLENGE TO MYSELF! A fic where everything is randomized, right down to what's for breakfast. Have fun, I know I will. (Genre's were randomized, but might change over the course of the story, it's not my intention to place it wrong) ShikNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I got bored. I love my SasuNaru but enough was enough. So what did I do? I created this weird challenge for me that I don't know already exists or not? Anyway, its similar to the song fic except without all the music**

**I cut out tons of little pieces of paper with genres, characters and settings. Threw them in a hat and drew, though not all together.**

**step 1. I drew from the genre selection (2 of those)**

**step 2. Then I created a sort- of plot line with the genres(Main character, love interest(romance),bad guy, ghost haunting them(supernatural genre), friends (3), brother/sister, etc)**

**Step 3: Then I drew random characters and filled each role in order.**

**Step 4: Then I drew settings for chapters one and two to start with(I'll draw more as I write)**

**Step 5: If the settings required someone with a job, like a doctor or teacher, that was also selected at random from the characters.**

**So far, it's turning out to be...well...really random O-o**

**I LOVE IT~! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Couple of things.**

**1. Sasuke is a adopted (randomized remember?)**

**2. This Chapter is shorter then all the rest will be, that's because I rolled reader's choice for next chapter and I'm curious about that, more information at the bottom)**

**That's it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Can I go?"

"If he goes I want to go."

"No one is leaving! We're going to sit out here, enjoy the weather and have a nice family picnic like everyone else!" Shikamaru and Sasuke averted their eyes back down to their plastic plates, sad little sandwiches smiled up at them.

They were at the neighborhood park, enjoying a random picnic day that community people with nothing better to do invented for "family fun" which was unlucky for non-community people.

Like Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Yoshino!" No way, Shikamaru fought down a groan and stared down at his sandwich with more intensity. Tomato slices covered in mayo smiled up at him, why did they have to have Sasuke's favorite? "I see you dragged the boys out for a day of sun! I managed to do the same, teenagers!"

Kushina Uzumaki is their Pre-Cal teacher, neighbor, and mother of Naruto Uzumaki (AKA Most annoying person in the entire fucking city). Play dates, neighborhood events, and random "grown up" parties forced all of them to socialize more often than any of the teens would like to admit.

"Hey Sasuke! Shikamaru!" An unmistakable voice greeted them, Shikamaru sighed, shoving the sandwich in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk. "What's up?"

Despite not being blood brothers, Sasuke and Shikamaru shoot him a look that said _"What's it look like? I hate every second, I want to go."_ before fixes their eyes on the food again.

"Can I go find Choji?" Naruto mumbled to his Mother, she frowned at him, ignoring the question as she continued to chat with Yoshino. He went to stand, but her glare shot him down and he ended up scooting closer to Shikamaru with a clumsy fall, causing a soda to spill all over his food. "Sorry!"

"Naruto!" Kushina snapped, instantly swarming with napkins in hand, slapping them down on the blanket.

Shikamaru sighed again, picking up the plate and throwing it in the trash can beside him. Good thing he chose his seat for its proximity. "The sandwich sucked anyway."

Naruto smiled, erupting like a volcano, "It had tomatoes right? I don't like vegetables. Well, unless they're in ramen, that's okay. But salads and other stuff just generally suck. I remember one time-" Does it ever stop? Shikamaru tuned him out, watching his face shit constantly as he shoved from one topic to the next. Hm...if he leaned back just a little more and tilted his head up slightly he would be able to watch the clouds without his Mom screeching in his ear about paying attention to the family. Shikamaru stretched his arms back and leaned his head up, catching a glimpse of the overhead sea before a pair of blue eyes jumped in the way. "What do you think about that?"

"Hm?" He asked with a slow blink, well aware that everyone was staring at him now.

"Going with me on a walk!" Naruto pouted, glaring, "You weren't even listening to me were you?"

"Going on a walk sounds great." Compared to listening to everyone nag him about manners and other troublesome things. What was the point in just sitting around if he had to put up with conversation and couldn't relax?

"Let's go!" Naruto stood up, dragging Shikamaru's rising body with him.

"Hold on!" Kushina came to the rescue, "Take some money with you, don't get into trouble, don't bother Sakura and if I catch you running across the street again I'm going to have your ass!"

Naruto immediately started hugging with his Mom with flattering comments spilling out of his lips, apparently trying to sweet talk her into upping the amount and disregarding all her other warnings. What did he get himself into? Sighing, Shikamaru sighed, looking down only to lock gazes with a blank faced Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke smirked and turned back to his food as Naruto dragged a sullen Shikamaru away.

* * *

**Next chapter Random Events: Reader's choice (That means I can't update until some of you through out random events(3 at least total for me to write out). Try not to make it too crack, just unexpected or a situation you would like to see them in. There will be plenty of these "reader's choice" things, so be prepared for them and some I might extend to later chapter if I can't make it fit.)**

**Next setting: School (I need more settings, so if you have suggestions let me know! Also what happened on the walk will be included in that chapter as well, so feel free to make suggestions in your reader's choice about that.)**


End file.
